1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a press stand of the kind which is built up of two yokes and two pillars which are held together by a prestressed strip or wire sheath which takes up the forces acting on the surfaces of the yoke facing each other. Press stands of this kind are described in more detail in U.S. Pat. No. 3,064,558. The press stand according to the invention is primarily suited for use in press equipment for treating products under high hydrostatic gas or liquid pressure, where the stand mainly takes up only the forces which a gas or a liquid exerts on the end closure of a pressure chamber, for example press equipment of the type described in more detail in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,550,199 and 3,628,779.
2. The Prior Art
In known press stands the yokes have a substantially semicircular cross-section and consist of half-cylinders which form beams laid on the pillars of the press stand. At the middle of the yokes tensile stresses occur because of the prestressing forces in the strip sheath when the stand is unloaded. Because of the size of the yokes, it is expensive to manufacture them from forgings, and it is therefore desirable from the point of view of manufacture to make them of castings. However, such castings have less good physical properties than forgings, particularly with regard to fatigue strength, which will limit the permissible stress or the duration of the stress.